A Beautiful Dream
by EmelyeUchiha
Summary: This is a oneshot sequel to A Beautiful Lie. Soubi gets to see Ritsuka one last time, even if it's only in his dreams... [Old story]


Here ya go people. A one-shot sequel to A Beautiful Lie. I know that alot of people were upset at the end of A Beautiful Lie and wondered if Soubi heard Ritsuka say "I love you" well, this sequel will hopefully clear some things up. This sequel was inspired by Sasskitten, which something similar to this happened to her.  
**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does.**

* * *

It was the night after Ritsuka's death, and Soubi lay in his bed that Ritsuka had slept on for so many nights. He now felt no enjoyment in life. Sure, he had lived _before_ Ritsuka, and everything had been just fine. But now he had lived _after_ Ritsuka, and he, himself, felt like dying. He had promised the boy to protect him, and not let anyone hurt him again, but a week right after, he had let him die. He had let him die when he could've done so much to stop it. He could've stayed with Ritsuka a little longer at the entrance of the school, letting that dreaded truck go on by as they shared more memories. All of those memories they had spent with each other were precious, and the rest of his life seemed meaningless if he could share no more with him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take it or not. But yet, he lay there in bed and thought about his deceased Sacrifice. That would make two. Two Sacrifices he had to die on him, while he remained living. What kind of Sentouki was he?

Shortly after the time Ritsuka was announced dead, he was taken to the morgue. Several of his classmates and other students were crowded outside of the school, wondering what was going on. Why were they screaming and crying over someone they didn't even know. No, someone they didn't even _understand_. No one understood Ritsuka like Soubi did. Seimei, maybe, yes. But Seimei was dead. Was Ritsuka with him now? There were too many questions that were to be unanswered that came into Soubi's mind. Answers he might never find out. If only he were to be with Ritsuka one last time, he could get some answers, and make some statements he had so wanted to over the time that he had known the boy.

Kio, Youji, and Natsuo had also been very upset after Ritsuka's death. Because even though they rarely showed it, or even acknowledged the fact. They _liked_ Ritsuka. Ritsuka had been an important memory in their lives, as well as Soubi's. Once finding out the news, the Zero boys did not cry. But they stayed solemnly quiet for the rest of the day. As much as either of them would hate to admit it, Ritsuka was their friend. Soubi had figured that when Kio had found out the news, he would've made a remark such as that he was glad that Ritsuka was dead. That he could have Soubi to himself now, but he was mistaken. When Kio had discovered what had happened, he had tied to calm Soubi. Sure, Soubi had seemed calm at the time, but Kio had felt the tense air around his friend. He had told him that it would be ok, that Ritsuka would not have wanted Soubi to worry so much, he would want him to be happy and not mourn so much. And then, after trying to reassure Soubi, Kio had done a lot like what Zero had done. Soubi was almost sure that Yuiko and Yayoi had found out about what had happened. No, he hadn't informed them, but many of Ritsuka's classmates, plus his teacher had been outside of the school when the event had happened. And it would've been hard for the news not to spread. Soubi was somewhat relieved at this, for he was dreading having to tell the two about Ritsuka. He knew Yuiko would cry, more than he had ever seen. Even Yayoi too. Even though he could tell Yayoi got jealous of Ritsuka often, he saw that he enjoyed the boy's company and friendship. It's only when someone dies that you can see what their true feelings for the person had been. It didn't always mean crying. Some were the type who held their feelings in as it tore apart their heart, scarring it for life. Soubi was both. With Ritsuka, he had never felt so much pain in his life. Not when his sensei had trained him harshly, not even when Seimei had died. He had cried, and now his feelings were building up inside, tearing him apart. He knew Ritsuka would've hated it; hated to see Soubi like this. Soubi _knew_ that Ritsuka wouldn't have wanted Soubi to mourn over him so much, just as Kio had mentioned...but he couldn't help it. The pain he felt could not be contained. He only had one wish; and that was to be able to see his Ritsuka one last time.

_"Soubi..." came a sweet voice that the man recognized as his Sacrifice's. Soubi opened his eyes. He was lying in a wide open field. It was quite a huge field. There were no flowers, or trees, or any weeds of any kind. It was just a giant beautiful field. It was nighttime, and the moon was shining brightly, with many stars in the sky._

_"R-Ritsuka?" Soubi had answered the voice, rising up a bit, as to look around for the boy. He saw no one, just himself lying in an open field. Then, as if coming out of no where, a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned around swiftly meeting a pair of violet eyes, and a warm smile. "R-Ritsuka?" his voice was a bit shaky as he saw him. He was right here. Right here in front of him, kneeling down to see the man. Soubi reached out and touched the boy's cheek, as to test if he was real or not. He was very real, indeed. He felt the warmness of his pale cheek. He smiled, latching himself onto Ritsuka._

_"Soubi, I don't want you to be sad." Ritsuka told him, wrapping his arms around Soubi's torso, feeling his soft blonde hair on his back. Soubi held him tighter. "I don't want you to cry. Because the place I'm in now, it's beautiful. It beautiful, Soubi, and Seimei is there too."_

_"Ritsuka... how are you here with me?" he asked him this question, pulling back to see his face. He had a smile, it was a slightly sad one, he could see._

_"This is only a dream. But I'm here, in your dream. It's the real me, not your imagination. Your wish to be with me one last time...well it was granted. I get to see you a last time in your dream." Ritsuka answered. Soubi looked sad for a moment, but understood. He was just happy to be with his Ritsuka again, he didn't really care if it was his dream _or_ real life he got to see him in, because he was _here._ Soubi saw that Ritsuka had no bandages. It seemed as if he had _always_ had them before, and he looked different without them. There was no cast on his leg, no bandages on his arms, or face. His hair was shining beautifully in the moonlight, and his ears and tail twitched happily._

_"That's ok Ritsuka." Soubi said, "At least I'm with you. And, I want to apologize for not being able to protect you from the truck. It is going to be my new mission to find the man who ran you over and kill him myself." Ritsuka shook his head._

_"No, Soubi. You shouldn't do that. That man, right this very moment is suffering. He is questioning suicide. He was a very good and honest man his whole life, and he feels extreme sadness for killing me. He really didn't mean to. So please, don't kill him." Ritsuka reasoned with him. Soubi nodded his head, and embraced Ritsuka again. That seemed just like him. Not wanting to kill. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ritsuka spoke up, "Soubi, I don't have much time left. You are near the time when you're about to wake up." Soubi didn't want to hear this. It seemed like he had just started talking to Ritsuka. Why did dreams have to go by so fast? But he knew he couldn't stay with the boy forever. He had to let go at some point or another. He looked at the boy again, who seemed lighter as if he were fading away. One single tear ran down Ritsuka's cheek. "Soubi, there was one thing I was wanting to tell you before I died. It was the very reason I stepped out into the street without thinking." he got lighter still yet. "Soubi, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you so so much."_

_"Thank you, Ritsuka." Soubi took one last look at the boy, who he could barely see. "I love you too..."_

Soubi opened his eyes to the morning light. His heart still ached. But he was happy now, his wish had come true.

* * *

Hope that cleared some stuff up. Now you see the little button down there in the left hand corner? Click it, and tell me what you thought about the sequel. -AlchemistVyolet. 


End file.
